The Return of Queen Beryl
by bobbert
Summary: This is the first chapter in my battling the Negaverse Triliogy
1. Sailor Earth Revealed

In a dark cave, a woman in a blood red dress is weaving a dark spell, as the last words leave her lips a dark flash of light illuminated the cave. When it subsided a woman in a black dress, with red hair was standing in the center of the cave. Queen Beryl spoke "Desdemona, daughter you have at last freed me and I can now take my revenge on the moon brat and her protectors. Tell me what has happened since I have left."

"The Moon Princess has a daughter mother."

"What tell me about this?"

"Well it seems that in a thousand years the Moon Princess will create a place called Crystal Tokyo and she will become Neo Queen Serenity and she and Prince Darien have a daughter named Reenie, who has been sent to the past to train with the scouts. It also seems that a thousand years after Crystal Tokyo is created Princess Reenie will create Crystal Moon Kingdom over top of the old Moon Kingdom."

Queen Beryl starts to pace as she speaks "A lot has happened since I have been gone."

"There is more mother, two new sailor scouts have been discovered."

"What who is it?"

She is Sailor Earth and Pluto but Sailor Pluto is also the Guardian of time."

"Hmmm daughter you have given me a perfect idea on how to separate the scouts and then destroy them. We will send them to Two different times. We will send the Moon Princess, Prince Darien, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus to this Crystal Moon Kingdom, Then we will send Princess Reenie, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Earth to the Original Moon Kingdom."

"Mother what about Sailor Pluto?"

"We can not touch Sailor Pluto if she is the Guardian of Time. We will just make sure she can not locate them."

************************************************************************

"Oh No I'm going to be late!" The black cat with the crescent mark looked up and said "Oh Serena can't you get it together." As the cat settled down and watched the blond run around getting dressed her mind wondered back to a couple of days ago when they had discovered that Serena's best friend Molly was Sailor Earth. The Scouts were fighting a new monster, and were losing when Molly stumbled into the middle of the battle and was attacked. As she was being drained of her energy a circle appeared on her forehead I of course had seen it and realized it meant that she was Sailor Earth. So I screamed "Venus make it let Molly go." The blond scout of love turned and shouted "Venus love, chain encircle" A gold chain whipped out and hit the monster and dropped molly as I ran over to her and yelled "Molly Quickly take this and shout Earth Crystal Power Makeup."

Molly looked up and said "what Serena's cat is talking is this possible. What's going on?" I shouted "No time just do as I say" Molly got up and this determined look came into her eye's and she screamed "Earth Crystal Power Makeup" and she was bathed in a brown light when it subsided there she stood in a scout uniform. Then she took off at a run when she came face to face with the monster. She screamed "Earth nature attack" and vines whipped out at the monster it screamed and lunged at Sailor Earth. She dodged out of the way and yelled "Earth Mountain enclose" and a mound of dirt shot up and covered the monster "Sailor Moon use the scepter now." Sailor Moon looked at the new scout and quickly produced the moon scepter and yelled "Moon Scepter Elimination" and bright white energy shot out and hit the monster and destroyed it. Now all the scouts turned to Sailor Earth and Sailor Mars said "So who are you." Molly looked at Luna for help and Luna stepped forward and said "Scouts this Sailor Earth. Now all of you power down."

There were brilliant flashes of light and the scouts were in the ordinary everyday cloths. Molly looked around then gasped and said "Serena your Sailor Moon." Serena looked startled and said " Yeah it seems you know me but who are you." There was a flash of brilliant brown light and Molly stood there, it was Serena's turn to gasp "Moll your a Sailor Scout but Luna I thought with the discovery of Neptune the scouts were complete." That's when a slim girl with pink hair stepped forward and said "Wait Serena this going to be a long story can it wait till tomorrow" Luna nodded and said "Yes Reenie it can listen everyone meet at Reis temple tomorrow after school. I will explain then."...

"Oh," yelled Serena, "I am going to be really late."

That yelp brought Luna out of her daydream she said "Serena don't forget about the meeting."


	2. Beryl Strikes

They were all at the temple even Serena. She had gotten there right after the Sailor Pluto had shown Luna said "All right I am going to start at the beginning for Molly's sake. Now Molly was never a part of the Moon Kingdom or a part of Serena's court. Molly was a high priestess of a coven of witches on earth and quit be accident got herself invited to a ball that Queen Serenity was having. The Queen took a liking to Molly and gave her sailor scout status but Molly was not to stay on the moon because she had responsibility to her coven back on Earth, Molly was to stay on for a little while and to get a handle on her new powers and to learn more about her responcabilites as a sailor scout and Sailor Earth but before she could return to Earth Beryl attacked. Now since Molly memories have not returned I will start from the beginning, A thousand years ago there was a time of peace when all the planets were at peace it was known as the silver millium. At its core was the Moon Kingdom ruled over by Queen Serenity, she had a daughter, and she was raising Princess Serena to follow in her footsteps. Serena spent most of her time staring at earth for she had fallen in love with a Prince from that planet, Prince Darien. Now all the scouts were princesses of their own respective planets but they were also a part of Serena's court but this peace was shattered by a force known as the Negaforce and it was ruled by a woman named Queen Beryl. Now Beryl was able to kill Serena, Darien, and Serena's court but Serenity used the power of the silver imperium crystal to send the princess and her court plus Molly to a new life on Earth. She had sent artamies and me as well in case the negaverse ever attacked we would be able to awaken the Sailor Scouts but we were finally able to destroy Queen Beryl with the power of the crystal. Now as for your destinies I have asked Pluto to explain it to Molly"

Reenie stepped forward and said "I am not Serena's cousin Molly I am her daughter from the future from a thousand years from now." A new voice said "quite right Small Lady," then she turned to Molly and said, "child I am Sailor Pluto the Guardian of time. And you see in a thousand years Serena will become Neo Queen Serenity, Darien will become Neo King Endymion and they will rule a place called Crystal Tokyo and Reenie is Neo Princess Serenity. Now a thousand years after the creation of Crystal Tokyo Reenie will become Imperial Queen Serenity and she will create Crystal Moon Kingdom over top the old one. That is all I can tell you I must go now" and she disappeared into a portal. Luna was about to speak again when a voice said "Well if isn't the Moon brat and her faithful followers did you miss me." Beryl asked

Serena turned and shrieked "We destroyed you this is impossible. Scouts transform!"

"Moon Crystal Power

Neo Eternal Moon Makeup

Mercury Star Power

Mars Star Power

Jupiter Star Power

Venus Star Power

Earth Crystal Power Makeup"

The scouts were transformed but Beryl laughed and said "I don't wish to fight you I just want to do this." A portal appeared behind the scouts and they were sucked in as Luna, Diana, and Artamies watched as the portal vanished, as does Beryl.

Luna runs to where the portal was and screams "Serena"


	3. Crystal Moon Kingdom

Serena, Darien, Rei, and Mina drop out of a portal and lands on their feet Mina says "where the hell are we, look I can see earth"

"We must be on the moon," Said Rei, "but look everything is crystallized."

Serena was looking around and said "could Beryl have sent us to Crystal Moon Kingdom and why the hell are we powered down."

A new voice interrupted Serena "Who are you" it was a guard. Darien stepped forward and said "we are from the earth and we must speak to Ree . . . Imperial Queen Serenity."

The guard looked at them then looked harder and Serena and said "Follow me and don't try any funny stuff." The Guard lead them to the Palace and through a long hallway to what was a throne room and Serena and Darien got the first glance of their daughter Imperial Queen Serenity. She was as tall as the future Neo Queen Serenity but her hair was still pink and fell from to pointed balls from her head to her feet and she wore a silver gown, she was beautiful Serena thought. The Guard was Speaking "Forgive me your highness for interrupting you."

"Yes," said Imperial Queen Serenity, "what is it."

"You majesty these intruders claim they are from earth and have asked to speak to you."

As Reenie looked to the strangers she sucked in a breath stood up and said to everyone "clear the room now everyone out! Except for the new comers."

After the room was cleared Serena walked up to her future daughter and said "do you know me?"

Imperial Queen Serenity smiled and shook her head and said "Of course I recognize you Serena. Hello Darien, Rei, and Mina but what are you guys doing on Crystal Moon Kingdom."

Darien stepped forward and said "Reenie it seems that the Queen Beryl is back and she has sent us to the future but we don't know what happened to the other sailor scouts."

"Is she planning on attacking here?"

Rei stepped forward and said "we have no Idea can you get us home

Imperial Queen Serenity shook her head and said "No when I became Queen my Time key was taken from me. Sailor Pluto is the only one who could send you home but I haven't seen her in almost a hundred years. While we look for her you all might as well change cloths I will give you rooms for the duration of your stay."


	4. Moon Kingdom, The Silver Millium

Reenie, Lita, Molly, and Ami fell out of the portal and landed on their feet and looked around, Lita said "What did she do and where are we?"

Reenie stepped forward "I've seen this place before in a mural on the throne room wall back home. This is the original moon kingdom."

Ami looked shocked and then said "oh my god you are right, Lita look around this is exactly like it was the day Queen Serenity brought us here." Before they could say anything a guard stepped forward and said "Princess Ami, Lita and High Priestess Molly you are supposed to be training what are you doing here and who is this."

Ami stepped forward and said "ah, guard could you take us to see Queen Serenity we need to introduce her to our guest."

He bowed and said "follow me" he lead them through a hall and into a room bowed at us and left. The girls walked forward and saw a woman setting in a throne talking to a man in a blue cloak. Queen Serenity looked over the guards shoulder and saw the girls and frowned they were wearing odd clothing. She dismissed the guard and turned towards the girls and said "Well girls those are very odd cloths. What are you doing and why aren't you training?"

Ami stepped forward and said "Your majesty there are many things we can not tell you but we are not the original princess we come from a diffirent time and place and we were attacked and sent here." 

All the girls saw the skeptical look on the Queens face that is when Reenie stepped forward and said "Ami we are going to have to tell her it all," at their looks she continued, "Yes we may change the time line but we don't have a lot of time if you get my drift if Molly is here then Queen Beryl will strike soon. Queen Serenity I am Neo Princess Serenity, Daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymoin."

The Queen looked shocked "what are you telling me."

Reenie looked at her and said "I know this is a suprise I am your granddaughter from two-thousand years in the future. Queen Beryl will attack the moon kingdom, she will kill princess Serena, Prince Darien and Serena's inner court, To save them you send them to the future but before that you defeat Queen Beryl. In the future Serena and the others don't have any memories of the moon kingdom or of you until Luna and Artamies restore their memories because Queen Beryl breaks free of her prison and attacks with a vengance. The sailor scouts defeat her and go on to new adventures. All of this leads to Serena becoming Neo-Queen Serenity and creating Crystal Tokyo."

The Queen stood and walked towards Reenie and said "My granddaughter now that you told me your story i can stop this from happing..."

"Wait your majesty," Ami interrupts her, "you have to let this happen if you don't then the future will be changed forever. There will be no Crystal Tokyo"

Queen Serenity looks at them and says "I suppose you are right. Why don't we get you girls rooms and i think it is best if you remain hidden from the other princesses and of course the high priestess." 


	5. Revalations

Serena and Imperial Queen Serenity were walking through the castle when Serena turned around and said "My god Reenie this place is beautiful but where are the scouts?"

Imperial Queen Serenity laughed and said Serena no one has called me Rennie for a hundred and fifty years. About the scouts when it was time for me to create Crystal Moon Kingdom they were to come with me but after the battle with the black moon family peace had been restored so I left them in Crystal Tokyo with my mother. In this time Serena my father died right before I created this place and Mother needed them more than I did. Are you all right?"

"Yes I suppose I should be grateful I had Two thousand years with the man i love. That is more than most people."

There was a flash of light and Sailor Pluto was standing in the door way "small lady you have been looking for me its been a long time."

"Yes Puu I had some sudden visetors I thought you would like to see." Serena stepped forward and Pluto eyes went wide "Serena what are you doing here?"

As the story was explained Pluto gathered every one together and then went to find the others when she did. She sent them home. 


	6. The Attack On Tokyo

Desdemona ran down a dark hallway to a throne room and said "Mother our plan has been foiled the Moon Princess and her friends are back. What are we going to do?"

"Daughter it is time to wipe the moon brat and her true love off the face of this planet and one they are gone I can rule over this place they call Tokyo."

Meanwhile back at Reis temple the scouts are reunited with a tearful Luna "Oh Serena I was so scared that you were gone forever."

Serena laughed and said "Oh come on Luna its going to take more than Beryl to get rid of me but I have this feeling that she has just started her plan. By the way Reenie where did you guys end up?"

"Serena we went to the original moon kingdom and I got to see Queen Serenity but we had to tell her the whole story. Where did you guys end up?"

Mina laughed and said "we ended up in the crystal moon kingdom and it is beautiful Reenie...."

Rei interrupted Mina "I feel an evil presence close by."

Luna looked at artamis and said "well it looks like Beryl has made her move scouts transform."

"Moon Crystal power,

Neo Eternal Moon Makeup,

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Venus Star Power,

Earth Crystal Power Makeup."

******************************************************************

They ran into the clearing and were immidetly teleported to Beryl's palace "so we meet again Princess."

Sailor Moon stepped forward and said "yes and like last time you will be defeated again?"

Neo Eternal Sailor Moon ran in front of sailor moon and screamed this is for my Grandmother "Crystal Tokyo Princess attack." Swirls of pink light hit Beryl but she just laughed and through an energy ball at Neo Eternal Sailor moon and knocked her back.

Reenie" Screamed sailor earth, "Earth Nature Attack" and vines shot out and at The evil Queen but came short of hitting her so sailor earth jumped back and screamed "Earth Mountain Enclose" but Beryl jumped back and sent a shock wave of energy at Sailor Earth and she hit the ground 

Lita stepped forward and said "I've had enough, Jupiter Oak Evolution" and energy hit Beryl but she walked through it and said "If that is all you got this will be an easy job and sent blast that killed sailor Jupiter and the remaining scouts "Well moon princess it seems this is familiar we are alone now want to give up."

"I will never give up!" the Imperial Silver Crystal came out of the locket and into what was now princess Serena's hands and she said "For my home, for my daughter, for my mother, and my friends. Cosmic Moon Power." Hot white light shot out of the crystal at Beryl but she laughed and said, "Its not enough to destroy me this time." 

Then Serena heard the voice of her mother saying "With love the evil queen is defeated." Serena Nodded her head and said "I hear you Mother and I will obey. My friends I know you can hear me I need your power." 

There was voices and hands moving to help Princess Serena hold the Crystal "Neo Moon Princess Power, Mercury Star Power, Mars Star Power, Jupiter Star Power, Venus Star Power, Earth Crystal Power." There energy flowed into the crystal and Princess Serena said "We are Planet Power, Cosmic Moon Power." and a bolt of silver light flowed from the crystal and hit Beryl and destroyed her then Serena turned the Power of the crystal on her friends and healed them. Then Sailor Moon fainted, Darien Rushed to her and said Serena are you alright."

Serena opened her eyes and said "Yes and Beryl is gone blasted back to oblivion and the world has a chance for real and lasting peace. 

the end


End file.
